Waking Up In Vegas
by nerdplease
Summary: A songfic for Janto. One-shot. Got inspired while brushing my teeth to write this song. please review so I can know what you think. :


"_You gotta help me out"_

_It's all a blur last night_

_We need a taxi_

_Cause your hung over and I'm broke"_

"Jack?" Do you even know where we are?" Ianto slurred. He clung to Jack's muscular arm as they stumbled down the pavement, correction, sidewalk. That's what the Americans called it. He glanced up at the gorgeous man he had known for so long. His face was strong and looked as if it was carved of stone. His startling blue eyes had a cheeky glint in them and the hypnotised you, drawing you in until you were under his spell.

"Course I do" Jack boomed, his American twang fitting in perfectly with the settings. Back in Cardiff, his accent always sounded a bit out of place, unless of course you went down Grangetown way. Down Grange, there were never two people from the same place, so accents varied majorly.

"We're in Vegas silly." He looked down at the cute young man who was clinging on to his arm as they walked, well fell down the street. He leant down and placed a kiss on his lips and put his spare hand into Ianto's. Their fingers interlocked and they swung their arms in time with their pace.

Parked against the kerb were a number of bright yellow taxis. Jack ran to the nearest one and wrenched the door open. He and Ianto fell into the back seat, kissing and giggling to each other.

"The Bellagio hotel and make it snappy" he informed the driver. The Fluorescent yellow taxi pulled smoothly into the flow of traffic and set off to the hotel.

_Why are these lights so Bright?_

_Did we get hitched last night?_

_Dressed up like Elvis_

_Why am I wearing your class ring?_

Ianto gazed out of the window, seeing all the bright lights and signs go past. 24 hours ago he'd been sitting in the Hub, filing, cleaning the SUV, and making sure that Janet, the resident weevil had enough food to eat. It had been an unusually quiet day; even the weevils in Cardiff sewers were lying low. He blamed Gwen for Ianto and Jack ending up in Vegas. It had been her idea to play "I have never" only to make it more interesting they replaced the shot glasses with bottles of Vodka. They'd only done 3 rounds and they were all completely off their faces. Gwen was contemplating her marriage to Rhys while Jack was singing and dancing around the Hub on his own.

"You two sss...should get married" Gwen had said, slurring her words and hiccupping.

"Captain Jack Jones... nah don't really have the same ring to it" Ianto had replied.

"Well, you'd be the Girl so technically it would be Ianto Harkness" jack had shouted across the Hub to them.

"You should go to Vegas. Like Ross and Rachel in friends" Gwen had mumbled.

From then on they just went with the flow. Gwen bought them to first class tickets online and they'd caught the next flight to Vegas. They'd drunk all of the free drinks on the plane and nibbled on the complimentary peanuts. Jack had flirted with all of the air hostesses and the male ones too. Once in Vegas they had gone straight to the nearest Elvis Church of Love.

An hour later Mr and Mr Harkness had left the building.

"The Bellagio hotel Sir" the taxi driver stated. Outside sat a snazzy hotel, the grounds beautifully decorated with a glorious fountain in the middle.

"Thank you sir. And did I mention how lovely you look tonight?" jack raised his eyebrow suggestively at the driver.

"That'll be $12" he said curtly.

Ianto looked at Jack. They'd spent all of their money on alcohol back in the Bay.

"Run" jack hissed out of the corner of his mouth

"Well, you see driver, the funny thing is... See ya!"

Grabbing Ianto's hand they ran blindly up into the entrance of the hotel. Ianto looked over his shoulder as they ran. The taxi driver was chasing after them swearing at them. Ianto tripped and fell to the floor but Jack caught him in his strong arms and pulled him back up. They ran round the corner and jack pulled Ianto behind a huge gold statue.

"Shhhhhhh" Jack pressed a finger against his lips. Their bodies were pressed up against each other in the tight space as they waited for the man to run past. When he did, Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. He went to move but jack held him firmly where he was. Five minutes later the taxi driver walked past them again. Returning to his taxi he was fuming, his face was red and he was muttering under his breath.

Ianto giggled and jack replied with a kiss.

"Some people would think you were an expert at this" Ianto said.

"Maybe I am" Jack replied, winking at him cheekily. He grabbed Ianto's hand and led him out into the corridor of the fancy hotel.

_That's what you get, Baby_

_Shake the Glitter_

_Shake, Shake, Shake the Glitter_

_Gimme some cash out, Baby_

_Gimme some cash out, Baby_

They drunkenly followed the signposts in the hotel, pointing out features and taking pictures like proper tourists. Half an hour after the chase with the taxi guy Jack and Ianto found themselves in the casino.

"But we have no money Jack" Ianto pouted.

"Aaaaah, you misunderestimate me, Mr. Harkness" Jack replied, wiggling his eyebrows at the young welsh man next to him. He bent down and took off his left shoe. He reached into it and pulled out a singular quarter.

"Always prepared aren't you Mr. Harkness?" Ianto said.

"The 21st century, Ianto. Everything Changes."

Jack slowly and melodramatically reached out and placed the shiny coin into the slot.

"Come on baby, give Jack some Love" he prayed.

He and Ianto both grasped the lever in their hands and pulled it down.

_Ching. Ching. Ching. _

The jazzy celebratory music went off and money began to pour out of the machine.

Excitedly, Jack and Ianto began to scream and jump around. Glitter started to fall down around them, swirling around the couple and dusting the casino with tiny shreds of glitter that reflected the light.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and Jack picked a stray piece of glitter from Ianto's hair.

"I Love You" he whispered.

"I Love You Too" Ianto replied.

Jack picked Ianto up and whirled him round and round in the swirl of confetti, the world spinning. Nothing else mattered but Him and Ianto. As they spun, the delicate gold wedding bands on their fingers sparkled in the light.


End file.
